


Addiction

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he hears addicts saying he can't understand their life Don Flack begs to differ. He has an addiction of his own. I don't own 'em and am just playing around. *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

The addicts always said he don’t understand what they’re going through. That a homicide detective don’t know what it’s like to be dependant on something to the point that it runs his life. Until he don’t care about nothing else. He just does his job because he can’t tell them that he knows exactly what they’re talking about. That he, Detective Don Flack, has allowed himself to become addicted.

Addicted to the taste, smell, sounds, feel and sight of the best man in the city of New York. He knows he can’t use that word to express how he feels about his lover but deep in his heart he knows it’s the truth. He’s become addicted to the sounds his lover makes when they’re together, the deep moans that seem to come from his heart that also ask for Flack to do more, move; love him. The moans express so much than his lover ever could.

Flack is addicted to the taste of his lover; his mouth, his skin and especially his come. He loves sucking his lover to completion whenever he has the chance, getting to taste him and carry that flavor with him the rest of the day. Flack loves that his lover lets him do that, especially when they’re getting ready for work in the morning and there’s a risk they could be late.

He loves to walk into the lab and see his lover, so serious, so in control of the situation taking care of evidence, his team or just paperwork. Flack loves to be able to walk behind his lover when they’re questioning witnesses or working a crime scene and he can watch his lover move. He’s all hard lines, soft edges, gentle eyes that can become hard when pushed and soften again so quickly when someone needs him. Flack’s lover is the one in control of himself all day and Flack loves to watch that; is drawn to the sight of him, he makes up reasons to go to the crime lab just to see his lover if only for a moment. Because in that moment when their eyes meet and Flack knows he’s been caught he can still see the love in his lover’s eyes.

Flack is especially addicted to the feel of soft skin and hard muscle in the bed with him. He loves to try and sneak up behind his lover when they’re alone at home and run his hands over the firm chest, letting whatever shirt his lover is wearing slide over the silky skin that he licks every chance he has. If he could do nothing more than touch his lover for the rest of his life he’d be happy because his lover’s skin is perfect; flawed by scars but still so perfect because it helps define his lover. Flack has memorized the various textures of his lover’s skin and spends as much time as he can relearning them every chance he gets.

And most people wouldn’t even consider reflecting on how their lover smells but Flack knows them all; how his lover smells when he wakes up, when he’s just out of the shower, after working a crime scene, when he comes home from work, after he jogs out his frustrations that even Flack can’t help him with and after they make love. Flack is addicted to them all but his favorite is when they’re just waking up. He sleeps with his face pressed against his lover’s neck especially so he can smell him when they first wake in the morning, tangled around each other.

Oh yes, Don Flack is an addict but he has no plans to try and rid himself of his habit because his lover iss the perfect man for him and he isn’t giving up any time soon.


End file.
